


IDK YET

by buckytrashandkylotrash



Category: Captain America, MCU
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, Post CAWS, Post TFA, Red Room, Romance?, Slow Burn, Very long, ballet!!!!, during TFA, might have smut one day, not sure if civil war will be canon compliant here, nothing yet though, pre cacw, pre caws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytrashandkylotrash/pseuds/buckytrashandkylotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT WRITTEN!!!!! NOT AT ALL!!!! i just want a place to sorta get out my ideas for this story!! bucky/reader!! reader is a badass!! tags have more information than this summary but i'd love for any feedback on what u guys think(I'll have more in the actual like chapter thing sorrys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDK YET

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi!! so. i want this to be a kinda long paced fic and i blab a lot so if that's not your cup of tea thats cool but if it is, please stick around! my past fics are crap but im really hoping to actually make some good stuff:-)

okay! here we go! im thinking reader was trained in the red room(or something similar) and is sent to learn about the super soldier serum. she's practically peggys assistant(but more than that?) and is around steve and bucky a lotoototot.

now,,, stuff beyond that is spoilery? so. idk.  
anyway i kinda wanna make this songfic-ish? like im working on the first chap and listening to venus fly by grimes and maybe i could add that in the notes when I finally finish? then chapter by chapter I add songs i listened too that kinda fit the story? idk. i just don't rly have motivation unless i get feedback rip. thanks if you read my babbling here, I appreciate just having somehwere to type this out:-)


End file.
